Natsu y la lámpara maravillosa
by selenaya
Summary: Natsu x Zeref Natsu un chico pobre y huérfano y Zeref un príncipe infeliz se encuentran un buen dia en el mercado de la ciudad. Gracias a una lámpara mágica y mucho ingenio la vida de ambos chicos cambiará radicalmente. ¿Será para bien o para mal? Basado en la película de Disney Aladdin
1. Antes de empezar

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f4d08c6f4a0fdf48631bda5e4133d9c3"Hola, este es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail a si que espero que os guste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d44d509ae09bdc58dd585970109ed280"Antes de empezar me gustaria dejar algunas cosas claras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="736c83f7c5f2ec5f3b1608f79cfc3a38"- En esta historia Zeref y Natsu no són hermanos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f12a2b0f9213dbe11d89550893633c22"- Hace relativamente poco que empecé a ver Fairy Tail por lo hay personajes que aún no conozco bien. Si veís que las personalidades no cuadran me disculpo por adelantado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5713599a0033f9f1685d0c9da0133d8e"- La historia es la reescriptura del cuento de la película original de Aladdin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4b91aef3ed18bba6f9aaf33fd08f03ba"- La estructura es la misma que la del cuento, por lo que puede que falten escenas de la película./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="92345482e22cec99a3be5bb526f31afd"- He añadido algunos eventos propios/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e4277487402812af24de471063225bed"- Ni los personajes de Fairy Tail ni la historia original són mías./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c0f329d18d988c471db24754da7d12f6"- Como me estaba quedando muy largo y no sabía como partirla la he escrito en episodios cortos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8393c83706b9b0c8bb16f7eac9abff4d"Bueno, nada más. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0937e5492ce1ae3671fd0cf1797dae96"Leed, disfrutad y, si quereis, comentad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	2. Episodio 1: La Cueva de las maravillas

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d9672d1afe273f762ec4a7cc54f3c0a4"Érase una vez, en un país muy lejano, un chico que vivía en las calles... otro chico que vivía en un palacio... y un genio que vivía en una lámpara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="31f04e6e3dbcec37210b68a107a74ed0"En el desierto árabe era medianoche. La silueta de un jinete esperaba bajo la luz de la luna./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7592e79f58b0d222810566161ae84a32"De repente, surgió de las sombras un segundo jinete. La arena del desierto se levantaba con el galope de su caballo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e393461f286b14c700b3cbe693f51556"Los dos jinetes se encontraron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc880644c9b544a4c34db88c281e05e0"-¡Llegas tarde, Jellal! - gruñó el primero de ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="28d0bdf29ced9b51dc49a6cf5d33cb59"-¡Mil perdones, gran Acnologia! - el jinete observó el papel que el otro sostenía en su mano - No estaría pensando en delatarme ¿Verdad? Mi buen señor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="beb5c43a26a18f150ae3a56ab0ebc449"- ¡Jamás! - exclamó Acnologia con falsa ofensa - Siempre y cuando cumplas con tu parte del trato, claro está./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b6c39157d96c8f9ca669e5c0e49ad80e"- Por supuesto - respondió Jellal bajando del caballo - ¡Mire!, traigo la mitad del medallón del escarabajo que necesitaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2949a619a9e82264834a8f3604159ffe"- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Acnologia, sacando la otra mitad del medallón de dentro de sus ropas. El papiro había desaparecido convertido en polvo momentos antes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a7315e9e311fc8ce605dbfd9361b1933"- ¡Mira, Carla! - dijo Acnologia a la Exceed que llevaba sobre el hombro. Acnologia unió las dos mitades -. ¡Encajan perfectamente!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0c1229341b121a052f6bdacfc7758e13"En cuanto las dos mitades del medallón se tocaron, el escarabajo comenzó a brillar y el sonido de un trueno rompió el silencio del desierto. El escarabajo saltó de las manos de Acnologia y salió disparado hacia las dunas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7d3862b2a5b2fb6a2da54c554535aa2"-¡Síguele! - exclamó Acnologia espoleando a su caballo -. ¡Nos llevará hasta la Cueva de las Maravillas!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="99791e99d3cfbe06402c7ae927c4dbee"Los jinetes siguieron al escarabajo mágico a través del desierto. Finalmente, dejó de volar y se enterró en una montaña de arena./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="773df2f147286a55c7067eb7ace9f8dd"En ese momento, entre truenos y relámpagos empezó a elevarse la cabeza de un dragón rojo, y en sus fauces estaba la entrada a.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="93edf4dce6da54dde18cbf238a7f9471"- ¡La Cueva de las maravillas! - exclamó Acnologia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d3a3c39eb31ee60a3eab4da502417ed1"Jellal estaba tan asombrado que no pudo articular palabra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ad50b3f0eae7ad282ee36bba1d50b36a"- ¡No olvides mi recompensa, gran Acnologia! Tuve que romper la promesa que hice y correr muchos peligros hasta poder robar para ti la mitad del medallón que faltaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="57c09a1fbad511d80d7624638efe7219"- ¡La libertad está delante de ti, Jellal! - respondió Acnologia. - ¡En cuanto me traigas la lámpara todos tus crímenes cometidos bajo el nombre de Mystogan, el Ladrón Despiadado, serán borrados! ¡Por fin podrás obtener esa vida tranquila que tanto anhelabas!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1acb0a3f91e52a0f900c86500cffef77"Jellal, aún receloso, bajó del caballo y entró dentro de la oscura boca del dragón. Al instante, las gigantescas fauces se cerraron atrapando al ladrón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="854915f8679b8529ce31effee3d81e8f"- ¡Miserable estúpido! - tronó la voz de Igneel el dios-dragón-. ¡Sólo puede entrar aquí aquel cuyo valor sea igual al de un diamante en bruto!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d17d8f4e9a6af569c594ef31ff152eb6"En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la Cueva de la Cabeza de Dragón, sus tesoros y Jellal se fundieron con el desierto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2952943dedae3876a5dcbceecc97c129"- ¡Grrr! ¡Ahora nunca podremos conseguir esa estúpida lámpara! - gruñó la exceed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="181fdb791e24e4e2b8b7cb30c63b0902"- ¡Ten paciencia, Carla! - dijo Acnologia-. Obviamente, Jellal no era el diamante en bruto. ¡Tenemos que encontrar al verdadero!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	3. Episodio 2 :Sueños y preocupaciones

A la mañana siguiente, en el bullicioso mercado de Magnolia, la guardia del Sultán perseguía a un ladronzuelo por las azoteas de la ciudad.

Natsu, que así se llamaba el muchacho, acababa de robar una docena de pan, entre otros manjares, para saciar su hambre...

\- ¡Detente! - gritaba la muy enfadada capitana de la guardia -, o recibirás tu merecido!

\- ¿Qué te pasa hoy Erza? - preguntó burlón el chico, que corría como las ardillas. - ¡Ah este paso nunca me alcanzarás!

Una carrera por aquí, un salto por allá y, ¡hop!, Natsu consiguió burlar a sus perseguidores, escabulléndose por entre los tejados.

Desde su escondite, él y su mascota - un Exceed llamado Happy- observaban cómo la guardia del Sultán les buscaba entre los puestos del mercado.

\- Erza estaba muy extraña hoy - comentaba Natsu a su compañero - ¿No crees, Happy?

\- Es cierto - respondió el Exceed - parecía más cansada y enfadada de lo normal.

Mientras tanto en el mercado...

\- ¡Maldición! - gritó la capitana de la guardia mientras pateaba, de mala manera, una pelota que se les había escapado a unos niños.

\- ¿Qué le pasa hoy a la capitana? - preguntó uno de los guardias - ¡Hoy parece realmente furiosa!

\- Su novio ha desaparecido - respondió otra - Es normal que esté enfadada y preocupada. Si Gajeel me hiciera lo mismo yo también lo estaría.

\- Al menos no le ha dado por destrozar las tiendas a espadazos - comentó un tercero.

\- ¡Callaos! - exclamó Erza desde la otra punta del mercado - ¡Si en lugar de estar parloteando como cotorras hubierais echo vuestro trabajo, ese ladronzuelo de Natsu ya estaría entre rejas!

\- ¡Lo sentimos! - se disculparon los tres soldados.

Por fin, los guardias abandonaron la búsqueda y Natsu y Happy se sentaron a devorar su primera comida desde hacía varios días.

Pero Natsu sabía que en aquella ciudad, capital del sultanato, donde brillaba majestuoso el palacio real de Fairy Tail, había muchos que tenían más hambre que él...

\- ¡Vamos a repartir este pan con los niños del barrio, Happy! No debemos ser egoístas.¡Lissana y los demás también merecen tener una buena comida de vez en cuando! ¿No crees?

\- Tienes razón - aceptó Happy, aún hambriento - ¡Seguro que se pondrán muy contentos!

Ya en su casa, una mísera chabola del barrio más pobre de la ciudad, Natsu contemplaba el palacio del Sultán, que se divisaba desde allí en todo su esplendor.

\- ¡Seguro que tienen muchas cosas ahí dentro! - comentó el Exceed - Pescado, una cama...

\- ¡Ánimo, Happy! - dijo Natsu a su compañero de fatigas-. Algún día nuestra suerte cambiará y vestiremos lujosas ropas en vez de harapos y viviremos en un palacio como ése... ¡Y nunca más pasaremos hambre...!


	4. Episodio 3: El destino lo creo yo

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d057ddab0b30328ce86a7046d0bc949e"Mientras tanto, en el palacio del Sultán, al príncipe Zeref se le estaba acabando el tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8c3a705f5b0c563f2d55a70e6a33905a" - ¡Pero, Zeref, es la ley! - insistía el Sultán -. ¡Tienes que casarte con una princesa en tu próximo cumpleaños! ¡Y tu cumpleaños es dentro de tres días!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6bc012915483c695a71b4b284837308d" - ¡No quiero a la princesa Mavis! - respondió Zeref -. ¡Oh, tío Makarov! ¿Cómo puedes obligarme a casarme con alguien a quien no amo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dd10460207c1c0fec44a2448a841c0cf"Zeref se fue corriendo y llorando hacia el jardín del palacio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ce48ddae5a4bd8ea722791839330a218" - ¡Ay, Larcade! - le dijo a su Gracula Religiosa albina, que le esperaba sobre la fuente del jardín - ¿Qué puedo hacer? - miró la palma de su mano, empezaba a envolverse de un humo oscuro - No puedo quedarme aquí, toda esta situación esta empezando a afectarme-. Desvió su mirada hacia el muro que rodeaba el palacio -. ¡Si pudiera escalarlo sería libre!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8e1c9133279492b08e22a00bf1b1afb1"En el palacio, el Sultán estaba empezando a desesperarse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f1a767d0d62ce6f5772a95808876530b" - ¡Acnologia! - gruñó a su consejero -. ¡Tengo que encontrarle una esposa a Zeref! ¡Ha rechazado a todas las princesas de la tierra!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="16534ec44040d789a13b51682613c1ce" - Creo que puedo ayudarle - dijo Acnologia -, pero para ello necesito el Diamante Mágico que usted lleva puesto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d4c6df1a16bc8386d9aa820eb005ca8d" - ¡No Acnologia! Sabes que está prohibido que el Sultán se quite el Diamante Mágico Azul./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0ae8f0c81a2f923b2dd0b1d3eeedc4f0"Acnologia levantó su báculo con cabeza de dragón y lo sostuvo ante los ojos del Sultán para hipnotizarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a4114c8d89471270ae729d169aec279e" - ¡Vas a entregarme el Diamante! -le ordenó Acnologia hablando despacio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04dad5031cc4c2fb5e1d2ee83e07246a" - Sí..., mi Amo- contestó el Sultán en trance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fd97798e3dfc34bc8025be8141c24e41"Cuando tuvo el anillo de Makarov entre sus manos, Acnologia penetró en un pasadizo secreto y subió las escaleras hasta el laboratorio que tenía en la torre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="55f7f4adce8c67cb337d081dcdeb3442" - Se acerca la hora, Carla. Con este diamante podré encontrar.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a1fd2967db07524931fb315d5343cd0a" - ¡Miaau! ¿Una esposa para Zeref?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="827179ba3c5491c24f55f5f9e069d59a" - ¡No, estúpida! ¡Al que puede conseguir la lámpara para nosotros!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ad797d409a2c02314018c9c28de737c"Zeref había saltado el muro del palacio, y se encontraba solo en un mundo que nunca antes había visto: el bullicioso mercado de Magnolia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="276a8c6bd5f1e95f4ab416ee8075840f"Al ver a un niña hambrienta, cogió una manzana de un puesto de fruta y se la dio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="74dd4f4ef011036a4650dbab4a6df26b" - ¡Mas vale que puedas pagarla! - gritó el gigantesco vendedor de fruta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b1c0eeefde43d7831abcbeef3f52900a" - ¿P-pagar? - tartamudeó Zeref empezando a ponerse nervioso -. ¡P-pero si yo no tengo dinero!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3db7bd8d8d60e7615f7aa25b3a289c11"De repente un joven surgió de la multitud y se interpuso entre el enorme tendero y el aterrorizado chico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4595ec3fed2e307ac532326fc2f27433" - ¡Debería darle vergüenza hombre albóndiga! - se burló el joven - El solo quería ayudar a esa niña, y ¿como se le paga? ¿Asustandolo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0ed3148d30692f22adb71c7b4d7f60ac" - ¡Éste es otro de tus trucos, Natsu, hijo de un chacal! - gritó el tendero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="61062543e588b46166dc326910ebf5b9" - ¡Al ladrón! ¡Al ladrón! - exclamó una joven repentinamente - ¡Ese hombre ha intentado robarme! - mientras gritaba, con gestos, señalaba al mercader./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="af64f1f4a689afdf546220da7ecef61f"Toda la gente que había en el mercado se giró hacia el./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc1f14831b6992b0a79e51da15a3155a" - No si yo.. - intentaba explicarse un muy confundido tendero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8eb0d5895a32ff9a288b76834f4e13bd"Aprovechando la confusión Natsu cogió a Zeref de la mano y lo saco de allí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1ef66252926af225946faff4c94c7559" - ¿Que pasa con esa chica? - preguntó Zeref entre sorprendido y preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc2a15cd20cbe0d772f65a3f1b2d731b" - Es amiga mía - le respondió el chico - Tranquilo, sabe apañárselas sola./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f4af82ce90d6187d3a9a42c63e0943db"Le condujo a través del concurrido mercado hacia un tejado algo apartado de aquellas calles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f1d83f9688ffd39a3e064e52918487d9" - ¡Aquí estarémos a salvo! - dijo Natsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c046fdbccf1999b37ecd0e38ea7b45ea"Se volvió hacia el encantador muchacho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eea99640f6e16e54019ebacd216c9e31" - Me llamo Natsu - se presentó - Y ese de allí es Happy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ea7724bd2e08e1166e140e9217077d82" - ¿De dónde vienes? - preguntó el Exceed/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="abfb38f792caf02f490f6a7ff044a692" - ¡Me he escapado de casa! - contestó Zeref -. ¡Mi tío me obliga a casarme!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc2dd8c718e32baabbb5f61dd6925b24" - ¡Uau! ¡Eso es terrible! - dijo Natsu sentándose a su lado - ¿Sabes? La chica que nos ayudó antes, en su día, también se escapó de su casa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3d5b344d421170e9b917efe57bae3033" - Esa chica se llama Lucy - explicó Happy - Y antes vivía en otra ciudad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4352e76d2e90973a08fa1edca56345b7"Durante un largo rato Natsu le explicó la historia de como se conocieron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="808e60b8b00017cdd91548b62d6f0a0f"Lucy venia de una familia adinerada de la alta sociedad, pero ella no era feliz con la forma que tenían sus padres de tratar a los demás. A si que un día decidió escaparse. Cogió un caballo y atravesó todo el desierto hasta llegar a Magnolia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="15d85c11547be2da94fe4e2a4b4b9690" - La muy burra no cogió ni agua ni comida - comentó Natsu - ¡Si llega a tardar un día mas no lo cuenta!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c82a23a881f9ac221cd7a23410926bc9" - Pero es una chica lista - comentó el Exceed- Salió de noche y se las apañó para almacenar agua de los cactus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="284cee0a301e419ae75abb199a9636da" - Aún le quedaba algo cuando llegó aquí - dijo Natsu - ¡Nos dió a probar un poco y sabia horrible!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="46d1920839d06e677e9ac24b758cee8c"No saben cuanto tiempo pasó en el desierto. La encontraron poco antes del alba, inconsciente,a las puertas de la ciudad. Como nadie quiso hacerse cargo de ella Natsu y Happy la acogieron en su hogar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="47907523f4624cabb8bd17e0cfa43cb4" - Ahora se dedica a escribir y vender cuentos - explicó Natsu - ¡Se ha echo bastante popular en la ciudad! No gana mucho, pero al menos puede permitirse una pequeña casa y algo de comida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6f58d6342a62db961bd0a0e3cb0eeffd"Después de eso hubo un largo silencio. Zeref miró al cielo, la Luna ya había salido y las estrellas punteaban el cielo con luces doradas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="df2ba3983b6048eed074dd92fc435bab" - No hablas mucho - comentó Natsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a238b2f63c3c9edc348300de70f6e6f1" - Me gusta escuchar - respondió Zeref sin dejar de mirar el cielo. - ¿Te molesta?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f0a299f107845a45e5243fa0c621a0d2"Los ojos de ambos se encontraron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a2ebda02ae2b58698ebdfcf42a8b0a32" - Para nada - comentó Natsu estirándose con los brazos detrás de la cabeza - Yo puedo hablar por los dos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5fea7eb51500f456a25e5b3ebbc04aae"Zeref no dijo nada, el sueño empezaba a apoderarse de él. Poco después cayó dormido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4be2271d494d7f5d47e27e67165cc985"Mientras tanto, en una torre situada en la parte más alta del palacio, el laboratorio secreto de Acnologia resplandecía con rayos y centellas mientras el malvado brujo consultaba las arenas de los tiempos, que pueden verlo todo, mejor que el espejo de la madrastra de Blancanieves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0efe283de470f0eaa88e09a1a152a149" - ¡Mostradme al que puede entrar en la cueva! - ordenó Acnologia. Las arenas de los tiempos se pusieron a dar vueltas y luego se abrieron revelando a un joven que estaba observando el cielo estrellado en un tejado de Magnolia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8ec0cc337a5ddeac3bdbb9dd1b5d80b7" - ¡Ordena a la guardia que lo traigan al palacio! - dijo Acnologia a Carla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8a09d9161583df38f96207980f4e6197" - ¡Pero si ya es de noche! - Se quejó la Excede./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7c6c4f4bf8fae6645ef9389c94e6ca15" - Precisamente - contestó el brujo - Este es el mejor momento para pillarle desprevenido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ac548de8fc8ee367b1f3981f271a1880"Los guardias del palacio se dirigieron rápidamente a la ciudad y subieron hasta el escondite de Natsu. El joven fue apresado antes de que siquiera pudiera levantarse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6f45ec0e0e8454ad6514e5bf56513883" - Ya te tengo savanfija - dijo la capitana cuando ya lo tubo en su poder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bebfcd44bd2cd10209892acb2d1493e3" - ¿Erza? - Natsu estaba sorprendido - ¿Como me habéis encontrado?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f43bcbbfc13021aa250fee6cc2cf66ed"Zeref, que se había despertado por el ruido, se quitó la capucha de la cabeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0d15ffc11aa2ada6fe5d1d4287eb23d5" - ¡Soltadle inmediatamente! - ordenó el muchacho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a10b6aa1d9b7288e804ff1d87fb98437" - ¡Príncipe Zeref! - exclamaron los guardias del palacio boquiabiertos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c9a7467e1de37fbf119786978416b5d3" - ¿Principe Zeref? - preguntó Natsu atónito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c00a194f6bde1f5e1f523e6f52946b9f" - No puedo soltarle, Príncipe -dijo la capitana de la guardia -. Obedezco órdenes de Acnologia. Tendrá que decírselo a él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a57db2a39383a7190d35ce6c0d5ab1ce" - ¡Claro que lo haré! - dijo Zeref./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fded91e91b84d00c3d76ac6ee5c27f94"En un calabozo del palacio, Natsu pensaba en el hermoso muchacho que había salvado en el mercado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="215d5d58b33d39c643501ffc40b59e3f" - ¡Un príncipe! ¡No puedo creerlo! - le dijo a Happy, que le había seguido hasta el calabozo y le había quitado las cadenas -.¡Y yo que creía que era tan pobre como nosotros!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7deb2484e761239b6e2351b5b26f7d52" - A mi no me parece justo - comentó el Excede - ¡Atraemos a la gente rica y, en lugar de irnos mejor siempre acabamos metidos en algun lio!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="80b19b39e264ff1b14a37f43abe70510"Sin que se diera cuenta, Acnologia, disfrazado de anciano prisionero, había entrado en el calabozo sigilosamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0bd9a6eee8944f7ed129f4388eaf9268" - ¡No tienes que ser siempre pobre, Natsu! - le dijo al muchacho -. ¡Conozco una cueva que está llena de tesoros! ¡Pueden ser tuyos sólo con que me ayudes a conseguir una lámpara que no tiene ningún valor!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="01c8554103e1c47451ed95489c30bf5c"Natsu, a pesar de saber que había gato encerrado, aceptó para poder salir del calabozo sin causar destrozos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	5. Episodio 4: Traición, encuentros y huida

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ed056414d35dfa23c9a9dcaf31216431"Ante los asombrados ojos de Natsu surgió del desierto la cabeza del dragón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6f9ccf576ff3f2c8f60059b8958f3896"- ¡Primero, tráeme la lámpara! - dijo Acnologia ansioso - ¡Después, el tesoro será tuyo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3c3f5a0a6e825390982fbccff8d9c087"- Para no tener ningún valor - pensó Natsu - está muy interesado en esa lámpara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8310e6c19bb8f38f03d83195dbc0a05a"Ten cuidado le dijo una vez Lucy No todo lo que se ve es lo que parece/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0fa2871009ba4bdd180a7345d100433b"No tenia ni idea de que quería decir, ni tampoco por que lo había recordado en ese momento, pero estaba seguro de que debía ser importante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="052ac0087df7061f49bb133ac3a3e902"Natsu se acercó a la entrada de la cueva con mucho cuidado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ba863b2ea12856671a122e3a045090ba"- ¿Quién molesta mi sueño? - tronó la voz de la cueva./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="126e85677e8047b05e2fa1f94d1c9805"- Eh..., esto..., - tartamudeo el Exceed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="96c68b57ab5bd6c58c0d123789d5c8ed"- ¡Soy yo! - le interrumpió su compañero - ¡El incombustible e inmejorable... Natsu!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9cbff8c0c12526d0877d53c9eb0508b3"- ¡Pasa, Natsu! - respondió la voz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4a5d77ad282ec5817bc99062695cde64"Acnologia vio cómo Natsu y Happy entraban en la cueva y desaparecían en la oscuridad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9f0c0d9e59b3339013adf20f4c7d8658"Natsu y Happy fueron bajando escalón tras escalón tras escalón alumbrados por el resplandor sobrenatural de la cueva./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="186a3a519d3066d7816ff47f7e9b608a"- ¡Oh! ¿Es que no se acabará nunca esta cueva? - Natsu empezaba a impacientarse - ¡Tengo hambre!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="349d85ab29f151236f85c2bae5eb5656"- No debe faltar mucho - le intentó tranquilizar Happy - ¡Mira, allí la luz es mas intensa!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="93be22de1a92441d74cde8b4e636afd6"Siguieron bajando y bajando hasta llegar a una inmensa sala que guardaba una montaña de tesoros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e8988435ea4e10ca20cf6893512abc55"- ¡Con un solo puñado de esto sería mas rico que el sultán! - exclamó Natsu - Pero sigo sin ver comida.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2c14315f0d4be99b64b467b6f2803867"- Si hubiera alguna antorcha... - algo llamó la atención de Happy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ea8f115f3c68bf35309a75b79c51d9c"Rápidamente se lanzó hacia un rubí reluciente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="89741469b6d65f51a2c955319fad2d4f"- ¡Con esto podré comprar mucho pescado!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="403d159caf5761fb35dabc7b2537244c"- ¡No, Happy! - le advirtió Natsu - ¡No deberíamos tocar nada hasta que encontremos esa dichosa lámpara!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="516812e1cfc2dfd764371bdc029021c5"De repente, Natsu y Happy descubrieron una alfombra maravillosamente bordada que les miraba a hurtadillas tras un montón de monedas de oro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ffc3550f3cca2754c59911c300220b20"- ¡Vaya! - rió Natsu -. ¡Una alfombra mágica!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="39c0369f6740764aa71f0d2e55039de7"- Tal vez ella sepa dónde podemos encontrar la lámpara. - comentó alegremente Happy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="53146f94a6111577dfbb89212f9d0a87"La alfombra mágica condujo a Natsu hasta otra sala, y el chico vio la lámpara encima de un altar inmenso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="39a9c4f5d02468067dbe4626fc025995"Natsu subió corriendo por la escalera de piedra, pero cuando estaba a punto de coger la lámpara, Happy no pudo resistir la tentación y agarró una joya de las manos de un ídolo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7676d6eb3620ac0bd6b0f6b2f221c822"- Como brilla.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="06d0716815af1d14c4479b717abb9728"La tierra comenzó a temblar. Y entonces se oyó la voz de la cueva:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5e377681522616819d471130e97d1315"- ¡Happy ha tocado el tesoro prohibido! ¡No volveréis a ver la luz del día!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4ec953f4329254e1ef8e5c7cb5d50927"El altar empezó a derrumbarse bajo los pies de Natsu. Cogió la lámpara, bajó la tambaleante escalera y saltó sobre la alfombra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2e8e9014c0b3db2e07752d339c4f8ee0"El suelo de la gruta se estaba convirtiendo en lava derretida, Happy se había dañado un ala y no podía volar, corría peligro de morir. Natsu le agarró de la cola y le subió a la alfombra. Mientras la cueva se derrumbaba, la alfombra llevó a Natsu y a Happy hacía la entrada. Allí les esperaba Acnologia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="295c623ce120137666949c6d4f54516e"- ¡Acnologia! - gritó Natsu agarrado a los bordes de la cueva. - ¡Como no nos ayudes te vas a enterar!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6ec88b3e5bba12316a40f414ece98f46"- ¡La lámpara! ¡Dame la lámpara! - gritó Acnologia arrancándosela de las manos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f426d7f3f8ae91870f4b35e50182b6dc"Luego sacó de entre sus ropas un puñal largo y brillante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="13b7bfd35dca2761c04c394eba1919c7"- ¡Sabandija! ¡Sabia que nos traicionarias!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dd545a84cf60bc42eac10cf57e27f6f4"- ¡Adiós, estúpido! - se burló Acnologia mientras levantaba el puñal sobre el indefenso Natsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8363829666bfaa0c46da114b0d08ed3a"En un instante, Happy saltó del hombro de Natsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="659f378dfac59b56ba14ca4902ca70e0"- ¡Nadie llama estúpido a mi amigo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1ce518a05b8da31718f48a431ea195e8"- ¡Ayy! - gritó Acnologia cuando el Exceed le mordió el brazo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e033ccd88c3bc783347f146efd90fc4b"Soltó el puñal. ¡Natsu y Happy volvieron a caer en la cueva!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ac18b635cc03efc124722ef3b4ea775f"El terremoto había cesado. La cueva estaba tan silenciosa como una tumba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4d408e7f4c694195f374fe71a48ebce9"- Eh, muchacho, muchacho. ¿Estas bien?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f1446b7252dd64f12c399659198e4191"- ¿Eh? ¿Que? ¿Quien eres tu? - preguntó Natsu aturdido, nada mas despertarse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="32209b799558ec1a58acbd9a9ec76687"Rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8bd1bc4a7b9fa0934499caff48ca903a"- Tranquilo muchacho - dijo el desconocido - Ya veo que estás bien, no te móbias, empezaba a preocuparme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8445b2d8d93f4a343d025dba994e535e"- ¿Es otro de esos trucos de Acnologia? - preguntó Natsu sin moverse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ea61ca5e8050ee510e16168dd99a5184"El desconocido negó con la cabeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="110054264ae10cc3fed29a2c4ba42f88"- A si que Acnologia también os enredó a vosotros. (Veo que también caisteis en la trampa de ese brujo)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7232b493cf0d3f1dcf1d0a0578d24708"El muchacho les explicó su historia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="07424e294ffb3be7e2b3934470f9eabb"- Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba vagando por estos pasillos - finalizó - Por cierto mi nombre es Jellal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e15c2221200e6eb32c93709fd7f0d9a2"-Yo soy Natsu y ese de ahí es Happy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cd917ed3928d0572cfde97d3993b429f"El Exceed levantó una pata./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1067e2e27714c0a0f8e95eda4699dfa0"- ¡Aye! Y,¿cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e0b1b05c6959ec74b7dd1bfeea9224ec"- No lo se - respondió Jellal pensativo - Un día o dos quizás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aa3c61f7b698f8089ae461ff868edb78"Natsu frunció el ceño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a9c65223435899fb9f6c2c851b3cf601"- ¡Genial! ¡Estamos atrapados aquí, Happy! - se desesperó Natsu -. ¡Ese chacal nos robó la lámpara! ¡Ahora nunca volverá a buscarnos!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="efe16cb90361d99a014932641d183651"- Yo no estaría tan seguro - comentó Jellal haciéndole un gesto al Excced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a9394d83760eb5c1228aad558266ca26"Entonces Happy le tendió la cola. Natsu miró asombrado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="63720444f2d92e19c5d5be529ded3f5f"- ¡La lámpara! ¡La recuperaste cuando le mordiste! ¡Buen trabajo, Happy!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f232558d0693338ebb93cec9aa3d2eed"Pero Happy no estaba contento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f2631a5ca76260ccfa94ed1fe37e9d69"- Lo siento - se disculpó agachando la cabeza - Fue mi culpa que la cueva se derrumbara. Y ahora estamos encerrados.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4c858086fb42dad06a0e0639e860ccb1"- ¡No pienses en eso ahora! - Natsu le acarició la cabeza - Estamos bien y eso es lo que importa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9d40d8b16a89585b9647454561fae33d"El otro muchacho se acercó a la pareja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f45baf8f6b7277bcefd8f2e7ad769a8e"- A demás me habéis encontrado - añadió Jellal - ¡No podría haber aguantado estar solo en estos túneles ni un segundo más!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4eeea57d3c0e03c5c703ee3bbb00d1d3"Natsu cogió la lámpara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a591535e31bc64ffc0b1457eea28f8f4"- Me pregunto por que será tan importante esta lámpara para ese viejo brujo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="833afcfad91035005d75e9cacdbeb94b"Frotó la lámpara para verla un poco mejor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c7e23e7c483e339f515b46feaf5739ae"¡La lámpara empezó a brillar! Después, del pitorro salió una gran nube de humo, y el humo se convirtió en ¡un ser gigantesco!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4dbedb1694f698b9e139ed18d1794286"- ¡Vaya! ¡Eres mucho más pequeño que mi amo anterior! - dijo el gigante mirando a Natsu-¡O a lo mejor he crecido en estos últimos diez mil años!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c7166ebb3178d03328548f0339272527"- ¡Oye! - exclamó Natsu ofendido - ¿Que has querido decir con eso?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1bb4aa22c1ef85e2ff8541e5c280db65"- ¿Es usted el genio de la lámpara? - preguntó Jellal ignorando a su compañero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f16c0a426171717b787cb1b9069db614"- Pues lo que has oído - contestó el genio a Natsu, luego miró a Jellal - Y si ¡Soy el único y verdadero genio de la lámpara!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="80ea4daa6e15c46a3b0767f361199715"- Ya, ¿y que más? - comentó Natsu - ¡Si fueras un genio de verdad podrías sacarnos de esta cueva sin problemas!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8175999d9e031ecd853d6cd59a746890"- ¡Ah!, ¿sí? - dijo el genio a Natsu -. ¡Mira esto, cabeza llameante!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="304fc71310c4bffc14b63536f83785bd"En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban fuera de la cueva volando sobre el desierto a toda velocidad en la alfombra mágica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="60d0e15093f5440a2df427d899d4f154"- ¿Qué te parece, chaval? ¿Soy un genio o no?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="64bc3d22a4e9cd9663bd6c620af53837"- ¡Pues parece que sí! - dijo Natsu - ¡Y mi nombre no es chaval si no Natsu!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="396c01314d3a9ec24627fe38211b81b7"Happy y Jellal también se presentaron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3088c900fcc5934c2e7bb3f20fa8e463"- Por cierto ¿cual es su nombre? - preguntó Jellal - Supongo que no sera Genio ¿verdad?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6470d6c3d4902e3f0fb007a71c5e8503"- ¡Claro que no! Bueno eso creo - respondió el genio - Hace tanto tiempo que nadie lo preguntaba que casi se me había olvidado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9dbba983313f9aa726cc2acce8622f59"Pensó un momento antes de responder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="62baf82ff1dc478c241fd342550ed069"- Creo que era... ¡Ah, si! - recordó al fin - ¡Gray! ¡Mi nombre era Gray!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="860b305cb717163e9ce9e0de330021d4"- Encantado - le dijo Jellal con una sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c1b716922b8936df493a772e9228e3a3"- Entonces ¿puedo pedirte tres deseos? - preguntó Natsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="051b419ccac4d300824c741d49ca36e7"- Sí - contestó el genio bastante contento - ¡Pero no vale pedir que te de más de tres deseos!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d94a07efb56b2a0a7a520ab4d8ae3ebf"Natsu miró el ala dañada de Happy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1d0e5334d5419866ba53b0c8aa2402e8"- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - comentó el Exceed adivinando sus pensamientos - Estoy bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="76e4bc953f24523b0922a2710c9833c3"Sabiendo que no valía la pena discutir Natsu pensó en el príncipe Zeref./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a6a9dce370a9984cabe7ca9573960367"- Me gustaría... ¡Me gustaría ser un príncipe!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	6. Episodio 5: Derecho a soñar

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="296437aa1c019993d7e0449fdbcc24d1"¿Un príncipe? - se extrañó Jellal, pues no creía que le pegara nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9f43315c1328f904e2a8c2c6a10bc3ff"¿Para qué diablos quieres ser un príncipe? - preguntó Gray./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e442fad95372a87e09c966cd60dab4c3"Pues..., esto... - titubeó Natsu, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de sus sentimientos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="331726170b1f8b9c8103a6646d5b5963"El genio al ver que no sacarían nada decidió lanzarle un exizo de la verdad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4e0c0692fa176128cd5bb7271da747f9"¡Quiero ser digno del muchacho más hermoso del mundo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fa6ae6a28c28dd250a21574d1e7ffa5c"Vaya a si que el cerebro en llamas tiene sentimientos - comentó el genio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e94616da445f6d71c08755b54450fcb6"Y por otro muchacho nada menos - observó Jellal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e353d96c001bfede92740e2e8292900b"Natsu los desintegró con la mirada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="734af589b0c66dec4096feba3fb7bc5f"¿Algún problema?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="781c5f29e4ebb24c0304383cd6c23c36"Jellal, algo asustado, negó con la cabeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ae75ea2177b9cedf9228fe1798abc5b2"¡No se hable más, mi, ejem, amo! - dijo Gray intentando ser lo mas cordial posible - Volemos como la brisa hacia donde se encuentra ese...afortunado joven. No será fácil, pero ya pensaré en algo por el camino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b6d8de58eaaeb63a15ff560fa0b0ad38"Mientras tanto, en el palacio, Acnologia había encontrado a un Príncipe muy enfadado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ab66d47e37ba3f525391e1b5a44db0e8"¡Te ordeno que dejes libre a Natsu!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="784aae8b7909be7fc1b0492d7499b6cc"Pero, Príncipe, ¡Natsu ya ha sido ejecutado! - mintió Acnologia/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c39f4500129e7ed5899ec35589ce287e"¡Cuando me case y sea rey pagarás por esto, Acnologia!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1cb33cd0bc5846a54dfa0f7f2cc3a6bd"Zeref salió corriendo aguantándose las lágrimas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="21dbf464a8c7e23451993052eba44297"¡Ese chico es un problema! - le dijo Acnologia a Carla cuando se quedaron solos –. ¡Su marcha nupcial será nuestra marcha fúnebre!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3108e01397c42ecc26e7319553de11f4"No, si eres tú el que se casa con él... - sugirió Carla - Convertido en una bella doncella, obviamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7385589654c85ff155ce0e3e101e8506"¿Qué oscuros propósitos albergaban las cabezas malvadas de Carla y Acnologia?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d013b775687a063013b7b37a289418e2"Pero volvamos por un instante con nuestro amigo el genio, ocupado en hacer de Natsu el más convincente de los príncipes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4852a7964ddfce18e732181c38ae1ffe"– ¿Estas seguro de esto? - preguntó Jellal – No creo que al Sultán le haga mucha gracia que un muchacho le pida la mano de su sobrino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="438daabc9c0444e6404028bbd2535c0c"– Estoy de acuerdo – comentó Happy – ¿No sería más fácil que te convirtieras en una princesa y una vez os hubierais casado volvieras a ser tu?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="33e1e89a1e257077ad57a53bba600dea"– ¡No pienso engañar a Zeref de esa manera! - contestó Natsu enfadado - Y aunque lo supiera y me siguiera el juego, ¡El que debe decidir con quien se casa es él y no su tío!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f04b2855d5cc8e45f2262e3b142abfea"El Exceed saltó de encima de la alfombra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6778302d984bbfd05cd719308185b871"– ¡Bien dicho, Natsu!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="554f83e8070895cf252ab12e71a1f77b"– Por una vez estoy de acuerda contigo - comento Gray – Aunque con ese careto.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8fc60a4c64716f60a998f1044683fe12"Natsu cogió la lámpara y la levantó hacia el genio de forma amenazante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="40f10476e21b7a57404461b9b592bd7c"– ¡Maldito! ¿A caso quieres que te encierre en la lámpara y te mande volando de una patada al fondo del mar?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f142c3beb3f17715e01bc3273c5abea4"– Esta bien, esta bien - dijo el Genio y, con un chasquido de dedos las ropas de Natsu se transformaron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2441fd01f5f9e2863703f2e8a6e5eb7a"– Bien, cere... ¡Digo! Señor... ¿No os parece que éste es el modelo príncipe de gala más seductor de la alta costura?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="678136279cdccd9464bf531343ffa8bb"– Dejate de tantos formalismos, no te pegan nada - comentó Natsu mientras observaba, impresionado, sus nuevos ropajes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="12db5ce13dbd816008359ed5b2d6632f"Uau - exclamó Happy - Natsu ¡Estas impresionante!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d69f85f1037e90e71853d95354053584"Efectivamente, Natsu se había convertido, por arte de magia del genio, en un apuesto príncipe, capaz de enamorar a la más real de las princesas o al mas real de los príncipes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="57629caa9f6b43b695625c6867353de4"Mientras Natsu y los demás se dirigían hacia las puertas de Magnolia volando sobre la alfombra mágica, un muy disgustado príncipe se encontraba acurrucado al lado de la fuente del jardín./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a58651113b0f0d9a3cfb956033d3b45e"Le acababa de explicar la historia a una de las asistentes que se encontraba regando las flores del jardín./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0dba1c9a62e33ab78ba8bb9f932c8fd7"Pero majestad, no debe perocuparse - le dijo la asistente - ¡Aquel muchacho se escapó ayer por la noche!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="587aee1039de4d663b438c0acd464810"¿Estás segura? - preguntó el príncipe Zeref sorprendido y contento - ¿¡Por que no me lo digistes!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c0271253c509ca9e9a939e7c616809cc"La muchacha, que se encontraba a una cierta distancia debido al humo negro que había alrededor del príncipe, miró a ambos lados antes de contestar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7861241ac15a65d3bfce89ac9bb2746"¡Juvia estaba asustada! - le confesó espantada - ¡Tenia miedo de que Acnologia se enterara y encerrara a Juvia en el calabozo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="60d785b9aa42ffd7840eead13441dbe9"Juvia le contó las historias que había oído sobre Natsu y el motivo por el que no dijo que lo había visto escaparse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e552731d6d95ad4cb019ca29668950c6"Cuando acabó, Zeref solo podía sentir admiración por aquel muchacho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dcdda5aeedf4bb88fe88775d369c4aff"Perdonó a la chica y le prometió que guardaría el secreto, después se dirigió a sus aposentos a pensar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="35f968504aa1d4f79399b811b88773ff"¿Por que Acnologia me había mentido de esa forma tan cruel? - se preguntaba el príncipe - ¿Natsu se encontrará bien? ¿Podré volver a verle?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d855b53e05f6887a692646283cc6d15c"Y, mientras intentaba responder a esas preguntas, se quedó dormido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="332a588c6e077f82e2db048608412bd5"¿Tu no quieres ningún deseo? - preguntó el genio a Jellal - Ya sabes, solo tienes que coger la lámpara, frotarla... y ¡Zas! Tres deseos para ti solito. ¡Y gratis!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fe70d48d43f11355976cec500cf60219"No gracias - respondió Jellal cortésmente - Después de lo que pasé en esa cueva por culpa de la dichosa lámpara, no tengo ganas de meterme en más locuras mágicas. Con perdón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d6c6c56c92587c7be9c0e1bd9bb51d51"Gray izo un gesto indicando que no importaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de calificativos, había conocido a demasiada gente a lo largo de los siglos y no todos habían sido precisamente sinpaticos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="489dd6aabe21978ad454a70f13090236"Por cierto Grey - comentó el Exceed - ¿Tu no tienes ningún deseo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7a6914e575cc68562cc5e4d0e3b7bb98"El genio lo miró por un momento, tampoco era la primera vez que le hacían esa pregunta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fd1248480119795f43c23dc5d9a4d8c9"Ser libre - contestó después de un momento de duda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8a3ddef47591994664aa1d85160de235"Miró de reojo a Natsu esperando una burla pero esté siguió mirando al frente como si nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4c997147899f98c81dd1848caf7fe8a6"¿Es que no lo eres? - preguntó Jellal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f877cbe28d7a51a818cd591866606478"Eso es lo que tiene ser un genio - confesó Gray - Tienes grandes poderes, puedes conceder casi cualquier tipo de deseo pero, a la hora de la verdad, estas prisionero en esa estúpida y diminuta lámpara. Obligado a cumplir los caprichoso de otras personas por la eternidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5a9e00b096dd7df77004010806f934ae" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3a3c14ca6d7542c2d4abca930265f9ef"Jellal lo miró con tristeza, entendia perfectamente como se sentía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dec44bb43d8c63e16fa071e69f124aeb"Bueno eso es fácil - comentó Natsu - Solo tendría que usar mi último deseo para liberarte y ja, ¿no?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c9546dea3f1643d9779401a2f45047f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8a44337ec46f0d7862d11f1c4e855566"El Genio lo observó sorprendido buscando alguna señal de sarcasmo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7bcb4fa016f92915251fe46524bf60bb"¿Harías eso? - preguntó al fin/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="152e78e96a834a6cb328a765c51ab1dc"Solo si te portas bien - contestó Natsu con una sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e4a6df1cd1e16821ae7c037b9f6797b2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="54080af43e52a238cf873153c5bfdded"No estaba encerrado en ningún sitio, pero se sentía prisionero de sus actos anteriores huyendo de si mismo. Viviendo a merced de los demás con miedo a ser descubierto y perder todo lo que había conseguido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2c1f920eb97c6df9c614fdc920cf2cf5"A su alrededor, un humo denso de color negro se extendía por todo el lugar alejando a cualquier ser viviente que quisiera acercarse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0ab306406859aa501c6ca880976a2240"Una de las asistentes, que estaba al corriente de/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5058f1af8388633f609cadb75a75dc9d"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="867926810da0e2f5c6cefbbdbc71f792"¡Cuando me case y sea rey pagarás por esto, Acnologia!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ed95fcac35226d55b9132a1d4b5b60e7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="20a8c58b9709788ecafdcec499801d33"Zeref salió corriendo aguantándose las lágrimas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="54a15673a69f89cb8986f9fbb8fcce36"¡Ese chico es un problema! - le dijo Acnologia a Carla cuando se quedaron solos - ¡Su marcha nupcial será nuestra marcha fúnebre!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b922278241ec8e9614518809fa9531bd" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="075bc0490aa678dc8d764ad1e0f81ff8"No, si eres tu el que se casa con él... - sugirió Carla - Convertido en una bella doncella... obviamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8531a036145c49b9d245c88a4288be6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3b82a0615a790f4de544f8a4f1025061"¿Qué oscuros propósitos albergaban las cabezas malvadas de Carla y Acnologia? Pero volvamos por un instante con nuestro amigo el genio, ocupado en hacer de Natsu el más convincente de los príncipes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="adce7b002e28612e02d4c6c6d8a2af5d"¿Estás seguro de esto? - preguntó Jellal - No creo que al Sultán le haga mucha gracia que un muchacho le pida la mano a su sobrino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7cdf3811d5ea4f53a93a3a5ece5829e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2f0871c4b118d07f7a4be59fe9d2faf5"Estoy de acuerdo con el pelo zafiro - comentó Gray, ganándose una mirada del ladrón - ¿No preferirías que os convirtiera en una princesa y en cuanto contraierais matrimonio ¡Zas! os devolviera a su forma original?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1a01fde562a45e76d46d6a58fb48b8b4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b354fc78fd0604b318b765edea2705b"Natsu cruzó los brazos y miró detenidamente al Genio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1b0369716b797d8133cf29e8649a407d"Primero, conociendote, serias capaz de dejarme en esa forma eternamente - dijo Natsu señalándole.- Segundo, no pienso engañar a Zeref de esa manera y. aunque estuviera al corriente de ese plan, ¡es él quien debe decidir con quién quiere casarse!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="56ce2480e0d7b54fa2eeb474765bf5a0" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db9d79c0020c44c565d73711306a81f8"¡Bien dicho! - dijo el exceed mientras saltaba de la alfombra mágica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	7. Episodio 6: ¡Se presenta el príncipe Sal

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3ff6e4d9981d4257d51ffecb72be9d6c"Poco antes de entrar en la ciudad Jellal bajó de la alfombra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d4b2ba7ef7ba24770561e12d451d6372"¿No vienes con nosotros? - preguntó Happy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ff0aa5fd03924e2f219b2b0062dd3cab"Tengo otras cosas que hacer - contestó Jellal - Muchas gracias por todo y ¡Os deseo suerte!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5ac211bd5b45f1f5854a8e233ca1d0ab"¡Lo mismo digo! - se despidió Natsu/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bcf855a506241c8508039976b4a87f7d"Jellal entró en la ciudad mezclándose con la gente, en poco tiempo lo perdieron de vista./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a84859fc20f081b95b49466626255c65"Bien - comentó el genio - Ahora nos toca a nosotros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="77043964dd87ad0415169beac6ccdb12"Después de dar los últimos retoques al nuevo galán, Fray desplegó sus poderes para ofrecer a Natsu un séquito deslumbrante como nunca se había visto en el sultanato de Magnolia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aa6363b600dcc7e684088d9aeb4e218b"Mientras tanto Jellal encontró lo que estaba buscando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="840f057e4a4ca8ff41250718be37e6a6"¡Erza! - corrió hacia ella nada más verla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a32bca2987ce688f5210eb355d05f27d"La capitana de la guardia le dio un puñetazo antes de abrazarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a8bcf5d33be2196c0c506c10c9d900cf"¿Donde habías estado pedazo de imbécil?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="08c92f35194b63195c3c67c30bbbd994"Natsu los observaba desde encima de su carroza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="29e65587ddbf432ce821e4ea6260a15d"¡Ahora lo entiendo! - exclamó Natsu - ¡Por eso Erza estaba tan enfadada!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1bbee228b1849bba2cbb863128b15083"Me alegro por ellos - comentó el Excede/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="110df7b44f26cc74dbbfa67882ca7b4d"Gray, a la cabeza de la comparsa en forma de humano, no pudo evitar sonreír./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="30625ec5f0203a213277b46c07eb58b1"Finalizado el espectáculo del desfile, las puertas del palacio se abrieron de par en par./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ae6a083e15d340bfcd83b994b70c42b"¡El príncipe Salamander! - anunció un guardia del palacio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d61011e1721e5530d0144aee823f3457"Las trompetas sonaron, los tambores redoblaron y entró en el palacio... ¡Natsu en su alfombra mágica!, vestido de seda del turbante a los pies y luciendo joyas como las de un príncipe real./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="93eb7390355b82e61658c328a64ac631"El Sultán, que había estado buscando sin éxito su anillo con el Diamante Mágico Azul,no entendía que estaba pasando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c910cd075f07dbfa425fbc5519d30753"Vengo a pedirle la mano al príncipe Zeref - le dijo, lo mas formal posible, al atónito Sultán./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5fc5edac3c5f52727dbed6e5aa9ac0a9"Pero ¡Si eres un muchacho!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1e8a052ec9bee35330ea0834bb26d7e6"Vaya ¡no me había dado cuenta! - dijo Natsu sarcástico/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26ff31e623ea0c7261a6b62794d04903"El Sultán, que no quería problemas diplomáticos, decidió acogerlo. Ya hablaría con él al día siguiente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9d7f7e5a9d210ef621129e4272554a37"Aquella noche, después de cenar, cuando el príncipe Salamander llevó a Zeref a dar un paseo en su alfombra mágica a la luz de la luna, él se dio cuenta de que era el mismo joven que había conocido en el mercado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="61797edf04a7cd274da1701106decaae"Por eso me tiene encerrado en el palácio - comento Zeref - Si se escaspara mi poder e hiriera a alguien.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2cd6061b548e4ae14eccf2fd0ae26b0f"Solo tienes que aprender a controlarlo - comentó Natsu - ¡Cuando lo hagas éste será el reino mas bien protegido y mejor gobernado del mundo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4ca192a90e261ada9b464fb3c2b4e514"Su buen corazón y su ingenio enamoraron al Príncipe con más facilidad con que lo hubieran hecho todas las riquezas del mundo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b5b2cedf0885fdfa671102afa89d332d"Pasaron varias horas sobrevolando la ciudad. Los fuegos artificiales que celebraban la visita del príncipe Salamander iluminaron los ojos enamorados del príncipe Zeref./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ae77e36923f5a9326cd5fb10c283836c"¡Aquella noche era mágica!, como mágicas eran las fuerzas del destino que volvían a unir a los dos jovenes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0fc4e3f76a321480e08eaeaab8971cbc"Cuando la alfombra regresó al palacio, Zeref ya sabía quién era la persona con la quien deseaba casarse/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="58c1875b31e8383143a3ae055530f0fe"¡Buenas noches, mi príncipe Natsu! - dijo y estampó un beso en lo labios del muchacho, que se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5cc78fdee35ac48827e5ad7b15ccc07b"Pero, muy cerca, oculto en las sombras de la noche, el malvado Acnologia observaba a los jóvenes enamorpensaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="530208f7f683356baa745890a0526bab" Tengo que liberarme de ese intruso antes de que estropee mis planes – pensaba/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1d6ac33c3f8df780004486b725e2f560"Volvió mal palacio y convocó a la guardia del Sultán./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="980c494d628ab8b0fa703affc808d1b2"– Nos negamos a hacerlo - habló la Capitana y el resto de guardias ascintieron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4243d1a43b04ee767885396f94717e67"– ¡Soy el consejero del Sultán! – Protestó Acnologia – ¡Y como tal debéis obedecer mis órdenes!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ba9a430bb618d88b41335067253b6767"Tanto Erza como el resto de Guárdias estaban enterados de lo que habia pasado con Jellal. No podían revelarse contra Acnologia que, como consejero del Sultán, seguía formando parte de la familia real, pero si podían negarse a cumplir alguna de sus órdenes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ed44b00558daef26e4eacc1f0c77335f"Acnologia levantó su báculo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cd3fba03c66fcc8255de59aa2b71951a"¡Ahora veréis miserables lagartijas!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1216a80981e75aad00ce55558d649e98"Los Guardias intentaron defenderse pero la magia de Acnologia era demasiado poderosa. Tanto Erza como los otros guardias cayeron presa de su hechizo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="974e40e8a65a8838a42c522438b7e29c"Y el pobre Natsu, absorto y en las nubes como se encontraba después de besar a Zeref, no podía sospechar los peligros que le acechaban.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c5445ca8ca3ce321c4d06ad567c5d64d"O eso creían./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="325493f8ba2e62b7acaab86df19ad942"¡Al momento cayeron sobre Natsu los guardias de Acnologia!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bd04b9419d8fb87d45b1944a290265bc"Natsu resistió mas de lo que creían y por poco logró romper el hechizo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f5b8be9e85164a49db3a5bc19e3964b5"– ¿Por que haces esto Erza? - preguntó confundido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2adb861b640f0d717106d24c3929eeb8"¿A caso Jellal no le había contado nada?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bf173ff79e5903e54c2fa7a4173ed0e7"La Capitana intentó pedirle ayuda, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7d20bea16e11e940b050965d3ea2b84e"Consiguieron atar y amordazar a Natsu y se lo llevaron al borde de un acantilado. Abajo se oían las olas enfurecidas que se estrellaban contra las rocas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8d9f8f7981458c73af9e7a6fc9f0747b"– ¿Así que te gusta volar, príncipe Salamander? - dijo Acnologia saliendo de las sombras, Natsu reconoció la voz al instante –. ¡Pues prueba esto!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bbdf0772cf7cc5db58cb3a789d98c927"Los guardias lanzaron a Natsu al mar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="579b2375a0bbc0b7401fd470d48d3cbb" ¡Maldita sea! - pensaba Erza - ¡Pagarás por esto Acnologia!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b9012285b3a7a7e0802b6c4d5f4a0ac3"El resto de guardias rezaron en silencio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b54b5e98b59fff9ec3cca41f0a6283d"Natsu tocó el mar como una piedra. Mientras se hundía en el agua, la lámpara cayó de sus ropas. Forcejeó con las cuerdas que le ataban hasta que pudo soltar una mano. Frotó la lámpara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8f47f86b9cb4840bd0adb8c30d04f605"El genio apareció./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e776b6335d3dcc3ccf215feffdaf255e"– ¡Siempre igual! ¡Ahora que estaba a punto de meterme en labañera! - se quejó, entonces vio la situación en la que estaban - Ya veo. Supongo que querrás que te saque de este lío./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a6f8ad07070577a4af5dca787695ca58"Natsu le fulminó con la mirada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c75ad3ce0c08a91c63b28606a752e8a2"Supongo que es un si./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="206b50e1336b2d51e30320cc2f088ab4"Con un chasquido de dedos las ataduras desaparecieron y, en un visto y no visto Natsu estaba limpio, seco y a salvo sobre el ahora vacio Acantilado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8b67fe5279e7ff133e4ed470ca54751f"– ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado? - preguntó Grey/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8c00745f2a9890bbc930af6ea24114f5"Natsu le contó la versión reducida de la historia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5ef252bb1d192f1b9855e87fb8186ca8"– ¡Tenemos que volver al palacio! - exclamó Natsu - ¡Zeref y el Sultán podrían estar en peligro!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3aaef37a666925ac23a1f0273b8cd92a"En el palacio, Zeref había tomado una desición./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="31324b12f20c0cddc99b432a77d843d0"– ¡Tio Makarov, quiero casarme con el príncipe Salamander!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b839a64d2d51ad5c04c666edb775f7c0"– ¿Estás completamente seguro? - preguntó el Sultán algo preocupado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="98d8551a5b6686e8a790fbe42e7e0944"– ¡Completamente! - contestó Zeref sin ninguna duda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9572b37d767e2e40799fb75795b13f4a"Acnologia se acercó a ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a040368f508a6c9dfcd38cce60c2c3e5"– Me temo que eso es imposible, Príncipe. ¡El príncipe Salamander se... se ha ido!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8271fff0e1b943af14250e35184ce04d"– ¡Impossible! - exclamó Happy que se había quedado dormido después del banquete. – ¡Él nunca se iría de esa manera!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fefcc44c510c1898da3869533779344b"Acnologia lo ignoró y sostuvo su báculo con cabeza de dragón ante los ojos del Sultán./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="496453fde4bbfebf72dc3d2343146efb"– Tu tío tiene algo que decirte algo, príncipe – sonrió Acnologia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="03eb2c7e367d72e3325cd6a79e5d072f"Pero el Sultán se negó a obedecer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="491415d51dc78759d9d536cd1ea9e64a"El Sultán intentó quitarle el báculo, pero Acnologia que era, aparentemente, mas joven y fuerte no le dejó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b74a5b8463bfb6126cc4267f20908d06"– ¡Vamos díselo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2c8eaef73898697c4d88f0fe1df0dc16"Las fuerzas del Sultán empezaron a flaquear, Zeref quiso ayudarle pero tenia miedo de hacerle daño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8113288b7a172a08cba747f08eb538a4"– ¡Te... casarás... con Acnologia! - dijo Makarov finalmente hipnotizado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db0d811e6cf33892538260f0480c2e4a"– ¡Jamás! – gritó Zeref –. ¡Tio! ¿Qué te ocurre?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e50da4733dea3805119fe7f3267b9bdd"– ¡Yo sé lo que le ocurre! - dijo una voz desde la puerta. – ¡Happy! ¡Cogelé el báculo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ac540b15ca0bfbfe4810ced5d41542ef"Era Natsu. Happy le entregó el báculo, lo observo un momento y luego lo hizo pedazos contra el suelo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3e155820a156caacfcce1895597f8358"– Este traidor ha estado hipnotizandote...le ... majestad – le dijo Natsu al Sultán, que ya estaba libre del. hechizo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7828c7f42e3da9fcc213bec51d94aec1"– Ya me había dado cuenta – contestó el Sultán - ¡Guardias! ¡Apresadle!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="940d98af7726584ae0261c8412fa1c85"Acnologia intentó salir corriendo pero la sala se había llenado de guardias./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="641dc428b25806743f87d1e8ab6f3dbb"– Ya no tienes escapatoria Acnologia - dijo una de las Guardias/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7c579a39186cc274f6c68e30c131769"– ¡Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho! - exclamó la Capitana/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="718d1c7519cdfd210859e8f9ea9dd59a"En ese momento Carla irrumpió en la sala. Acnologia se agarró de su cola y la Excced lo sacó volando de allí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b4fe30def5f87c974dad1fa8954fafb7"Acnologia pudo ver la lámpara entre las ropas de Natsu, antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
